El Mundo Está Loco
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Porque podía sobrevivir a clases aburridas y tediosas, a amigos que te insultaran más que tus enemigos, a compañeros de clase insoportables, a caídas en escaleras, incluso podía sobrevivir a la idea de estar perdida en una isla, pero… no estaba segura de poder sobrevivir a un dragón. OC. Sin Parejas. Lean y luego pueden destruirme con sus críticas xD.


**Disclaimer: **How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, que si me perteneciera Ruffnut se hubiera quedado con Hiccup, Astrid con Fishlegs y Snotlout con Heather.

**Advertencias: **OoC leve. Lenguaje Fuerte. Historia alterna a lo que sucedió en la película. Leve Astrid-bashing.

**Parejas:** Depende de la estúpida forma en que lleve esta historia, pero probablemente sean crack. Me gusta el crack (en parejas nada más, eh, que la droga no me gusta ni porque le pongan chocolate)

**Lilith: **Bueno, estaba viendo la nueva temporada de Dragones de Berk (en inglés, aún ¬¬) y se me vino a la mente que como no puedo montar un dragón de verdad (¡maldito mundo muggle!) pues puedo escribir una historia donde envíe un OC y haga de las suyas en Berk. No, no haré que Hiccup se enamore de ella, no será la jinete de Toothless, no será la chica poderosa que acaba con todos (joder, yo odio a las mary-sues), no, se trata de una verdadera historia donde una chica de este siglo regresa en una época totalmente diferente, con costumbres y hábitos que difieren mucho de lo que vive día a día. Claro, mi OC pretende apegarse lo mejor posible a una chica normal… aunque no sé que quiera decir la palabra normal para ustedes o_O

**Inner: **¿Yo? ¿Y yo qué hice?

**Lilith: **Nada. Sólo viajarás en el tiempo a la época vikinga donde no existe el internet, el yaoi, el anime ni el jabón xD

**Inner: **¿Pero qué carajos o_O? ¡No iré por nada del mundo!

**Lilith: **También hay dragones y nubes esponjosas -.-+

**Inner: **Pensándolo bien, creo que sí iré xD. Tal vez hasta me encuentre con un Colacuerno Húngaro *-*

**Lilith: **Sí, claro, un Colacuerno ¬¬. Bueno, sólo espero que la historia cumpla con los requisitos mínimos de no ser una pendejez y que conforme se presenten los personajes no viole sus personalidades. Una aclaración, soy mexicana y aunque me gusta crear OC de otros países me temo que haré este mexicano ¿Por qué? Porque encuentro pocos OC que tengan el mismo origen de los autores y vale que quieran variarle, pero no hay que menospreciar las raíces, así que se toparán con muchos modismos mexicanos y no duden en preguntarme a mí o a San Google qué significan, si tienen dudas o sugerencias también son bien recibidas. Y posiblemente… tengo la idea de incluir a más personas, pero eso depende de si esto tiene éxito (que no creo, los fics con OC usualmente son ignorados).

Otras aclaraciones:

—Normal. — "hablan en español"

—_cursiva. _— "hablan nórdico antiguo"

«_cursiva_» "pensamientos"

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Prólogo**

**¡A la mierda todo! ¡Me largo a Berk!**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_Aquí todos están locos, me largo… ¡Arre, unicornio!"._

Sacada de un estado de Facebook.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Levantarse temprano el lunes era una de las cosas que joden la vida para aquellos a los que terminar su sueño es esencial para comenzar bien el día. Después de todo, una mente descansada trabaja mucho mejor para las ajetreadas tareas que están destinadas en la rutina que siguen las pobres personas que tienen la mala fortuna de ir a la escuela. No es que la educación sea algo totalmente repulsiva o inservible, sino que simplemente no tiene nada de malo dormir un poco más. Los cinco minutos reglamentarios pueden ser el factor que haga del lunes un día maravilloso o un puto día donde tienes que entregar toda la tarea que hiciste el domingo por la noche.

Seas como sea, despertarse a las 4:30 para ir a la universidad no era una idea que le entusiasmara mucho a Sarah, muchos menos si ese día tocaban las materias que podían adormecer su cerebro hasta caer en un estado comatoso que durara 25 años por lo menos. No es que detestara las clases del profesor Vaquero, ni que encontrara asfixiantes la perorata aburrida del maestro Mario (cuyo consumo de cigarros durante la clase pronto le causarían cáncer), incluso podía encontrar interesante la forma en que el Doctor Vila los tratara como estudiantes sin pensamiento crítico, aunque eso no estaba del todo errado. Bien, siendo sincera sí le aburría un poco, pero bueno, eran clases que requería tomar si pensaba terminar con su carrera y ser alguien en la vida…

«_¿Por qué no puedo ser alguien en la vida sólo durmiendo?», _pensó con cansancio apagando la alarma de su celular y restregando su cabeza en la almohada, sintiendo que repentinamente ésta había tomado la textura de una cama con sábanas de seda y almohadones de plumas de cisne. Ahogó el grito quejumbroso que planeaba soltar recordando que dormía en una litera y que su sobrina aún estaba durmiendo en la cama de abajo. Maldijo eso, si la jodida topo (como cariñosamente se refería a la hija de su hermana) tuviera su habitación propia, ella podría gritar en la mañana que odiaba levantarse temprano.

Con pesadez, se quitó las sábanas de encima y se enderezó estirándose como un gato mientras frotaba sus parpados, aún no estaba del todo despierta por lo cual se quedó en estado letárgico, como si estuviera pensado seriamente, pero realmente por su mente no pasaba ni la imagen de una mosca. Tras unos segundos, recordó que debía apurarse. Llegar temprano era esencial para encontrar un pupitre donde sentarse y un buen lugar cercano a la ventana, lejos de la mirada atenta de los maestros. Lamentablemente, en su salón de clases, faltaban algunas veces sillas debido al gran número de estudiantes. Esto resultaba muy poco cómodo, muchas veces los alumnos se quedaban parados tomando la clase o algunos no entraban por eso. Maldecía al jodido gobierno por no dar suficiente dinero para que su facultad pudiera compensar el número total de utilería con todos los estudiantes que entraban. Qué jodida estaba su escuela.

«_Bueno, pero lo importante es que tenemos salud»_, se dijo a sí misma como broma mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a desayunar.

Aunque tampoco es que su universidad estuviera complemente hecha una mierda. Había cosas buenas y cosas malas. Entre las primeras, entraba que amaba su carrera. Definitivamente, escoger literatura como su camino a seguir había sido la decisión correcta pese a que sus padres aseguraran que se moriría de hambre. Sarah la había escogido por su amor a la lectura y también porque no resultaba buena en matemáticas, era un desastre en química (pobre de la profesora de laboratorio de secundaria, sólo esperaba que estuviera bien luego de la explosión —que fue causada por ella—) y en otras áreas no resaltaba tanto. Tal vez en deportes un poco, pero como dejaba de ejercitarse durante lapsos de tiempo muy largos, su condición no era tan buena como en sus años de juventud. Aunque a veces detestaba la panza que se le formaba y las lonjas que sobresalían de su pantalón, no quería obsesionarse con la maldita idea de alcanzar la figura _ideal_ que tantas propagandas de moda proponían seguir a las chicas para entrar en estándares absurdos de belleza. De todas formas, Literatura era lo que había buscado y estaba contenta con eso, y no creía que moriría de hambre; podía utilizar un libro como arma para asaltar, aunque esa idea no le convencía del todo.

Desayunó con lentitud el pan y la leche, a pesar de las prisas siempre comía lentamente su desayuno. Como todos los días ella se despertaba primero, desayunaba sola y no le molestaba. No detestaba a su familia… bien, sí detestaba a su familia y por eso agradecía cualquier momento del día en que pudiera estar cinco minutos sin tener pensamientos homicidas sobre ellos, como cuando tenía ganas de degollar a su hermana cada vez que le hacía una broma o cuando sus hermanos decían comentarios fuera de lugar que le provocaban enojo. Hijos de la gran puta, pero eran su familia, y no podía hacer nada al respecto (aunque si podía matarlos una y otra vez dentro de su mente. Eso no hacía daño a nadie). Cuando terminó, se duchó rápidamente porque, por desgracia, el sistema de agua caliente se había roto sin reparación alguna y agua fría más lunes en la mañana no eran una buena combinación. Salió tras cinco minutos de tortura medieval y procedió a vestirse.

Lamentablemente, su guardarropa estaba en un estado deplorable. El motor de su lavadora dejó de funcionar después de que el gato de la familia entró sin querer dentro y jodió todo (ella extrañaría mucho a su gato), por tanto y debido a que los precios estaban subiendo, su familia no podía costearse aún una buena lavadora. Sarah podía encargarse de lavar su ropa sin ningún problema, pero lavar a mano no entraba en su idea de lavar la ropa de forma rápida y sin joderse la espalda en el proceso. Así que de momento sólo podía contar con el pantalón de mezclilla que le habían regalado en la navidad pasada (¡Bendito sea el entrenamiento de taekwondo! Había logrado bajar un par de kilos y por fin le entraría. Bueno, eso creía), su blusa de botones favorita y un suéter gris que usaba mucho. No era la gran cosa, pero agradecía por lo menos tener algo de ropa para vestir, además podría combinarlo con los zapatos deportivos de color negro que seguían sirviendo pese a que estaban en los últimos días de su existencia. Luego, cuando se terminó de vestir, tomó el cepillo y comenzó a desenredar su cabello. No le gustaba peinarse y dejaba su cabello suelto, lo único bueno de éste es que era demasiado lacio y que no se esponjaba, así que podía simplemente cepillarlo y acomodarlo sin utilizar un montón de productos para el cabello. También se puso sus lentes, ya que sin ellos no podía distinguir bien a las personas y eso le traía continuos problemas.

Al terminar, agarró su mochila y metió su celular a su bolsillo derecho mientras se ponía los auriculares. Sabía que no era muy seguro escuchar música en un barrio tan peligroso como el suyo, pero la vida era demasiado corta como para dejar de hacer pendejas por miedo a morir. Además, la música era algo que la motivaba en sus mañanas y podía ir cantando en la calle sin que nadie la tildara de loca por ir cantando en otro idioma. Camino hacia la parada del autobús, eran exactamente las seis en punto y lo abordó. Se sentó hasta atrás junto a la ventana, le gustaba ir mirando a través del cristal y perderse un momento. La canción _Komm Süsser Tod_ sonaba con fuerza en sus oídos y sus ojos se perdían en las calles por las que conducía el chófer a una velocidad que pudo dejar en ridículo a los conductores de la fórmula uno. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrada a que los malditos conductores manejaran el autobús como si estuvieran llevando costales de papas y no seres vivos.

Miró por la ventanilla y de repente al cielo, se encontraba nublado ese día y aún estaba oscuro, sin embargo, el viento movió lo suficiente las formas nublosas y pudo ver la luna llena. Era de esos días en que en la mañana aún se podía apreciar a la luna y no pudo evitar quedarse embobada por unos instantes, la veía más redonda y brillante de lo usual, además de que le recordó a la última película que había visto.

«_Se llamaba el Origen de los Guardianes, si no me equivoco__»_, evocó interiormente con una sonrisa. Realmente, cuando vio los tráiler de esa película pensó que sería una tontería, pero al verla al completo se enamoró por completo de la historia de Jack Frost y toda la faena que vivió para llegar a convertirse en un guardián. Definitivamente, las películas así le encantaban, no tanto como el anime o el manga, pero sí lo suficiente.

Hizo la parada unos cinco minutos después, había llegado la hora de caminar el maldito tramo que la separada del otro autobús que la llevaría directo a la universidad. No era muy largo, pero sí tedioso. Camino con tranquilidad tarareando y sin prisa alguna, iba a buen tiempo.

De pronto, una sensación extraña la invadió. No supo identificarla, pero la puso en alerta. Miró detrás de sí y a sus lados para verificar si alguien le seguía, pero no encontró a nadie. Esto hizo que frunciera el ceño profundamente mientras reanudaba su marcha con más rapidez. No quería ponerse paranoica ni actuar como si estuviera asustada, pero la sensación no se iba y no quería ser la noticia matutina de las que rondaban mucho por los chismorreos de las señoras. Podía imaginarlo, ella muerta o violada por algún pendejo cuya vida era tan mala que sólo buscaba chingar la vida de los demás; no gracias, no quería ser una estadística más y menos de esa lista. Sin embargo, la sensación de ser perseguida se convirtió en algo más cuando creyó oír como la llamaban.

La idea de que probablemente fuese un espíritu pasó por su cabeza, pero la desechó de inmediato. No debía de sugestionarse y, aunque no tenía problema alguno con la idea de que el alma de alguna persona la estuviera llamando, decidió que no debía dejarse llevar demasiado por su imaginación. Llegó a la parada y se alivió al encontrar el camión todavía esperando, lo abordó y durante el transcurso del viaje trató de olvidar la experiencia que había tenido. Probablemente no se repetiría y no creía necesario preocuparse por ello, así que logró olvidarla pronto.

Al llegar a la entrada de la universidad, el camión se detuvo dejando que una horda de estudiantes de distintas carreras se adentrara al salvaje mundo de las facultades. Ella esperó un momento pues no quería terminar golpeando a cualquiera que se atreviera a empujarla por sus prisas. Odiaba eso.

—¿No bajas? —dijo la voz de un hombre que reconoció al instante. Ella le miró con una mirada condescendiente mientras se topaba con una sonrisa que Chesire llegaría a envidiar.

—Claro que bajaré, sólo estoy esperando que esta bola de mandriles evacue la zona. —respondió Sarah dando una mirada significativa a todos los estudiantes que bajaban con rapidez—. Oye, no te había visto cuando subí, ¿desde cuándo estás aquí, José?

—Joder, mujer, estás toda ida como siempre. Sabes que siempre me subo dos paradas después de donde tú lo haces. —respondió él.

—¿Ah, en serio? —pronunció ella. Vio que ya era su turno de bajar y sin agregar más se dirigió a la salida seguida por José.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, se dirigieron al edificio correspondiente a su carrera. En el camino, José sacó un hotdog de quién sabe dónde y lo comió sin invitarle, sin embargo Sarah estaba acostumbrado a eso. Tampoco es que le molestara. Lo conocía desde hace años como para saber que sus hábitos y costumbres diferían mucho de la norma que estipulaba el comportamiento de un caballero, y que eso a él le importaba una mierda.

—¿Terminaste la tarea que te dejó el profesor Vampiro? —inició Sarah. Él la miró arqueando su ceja izquierda, indagador. Ella suspiró—. Me refiero a las novelas que te dejó leer. Ya sabes, la de Shakespeare y la de Poe.

—Sé a qué tarea te refieres, tarada. —replicó él, pasando el bocado por la garganta y limpiándose la comisura de sus labios—. Sólo que si querías iniciar una conversación pudiste hacerlo con otro tema. Hablar siempre sobre trabajos escolares es molesto, es como si además de la escuela no tuvieras otra cosa que hacer.

—De hecho, no tengo otra cosa más que hacer. —apuntó ella mientras doblaban en la esquina de una jardinera y se vislumbraba el edificio de Literatura a la distancia—. Bueno, además del taekwondo y de leer, no hay otra cosa que haga en todo el día. Sabes que ser productiva no es una de mis virtudes.

—Ay, wey, ¿acaso tienes alguna virtud? —Sarah le envió una mirada ácida que él correspondió con una sonrisa burlona—. Y te estás olvidando del anime y del manga, mujer. Quizá no sea lo mejor del mundo para todos los demás, pero, joder, sabes que te encantan.

—Nunca he proclamado lo contrario. Además, está de sobra decirlo, todos me conocen como la loca psicópata que no sabe hablar de otra cosa.

—Es que das miedo cuando hablas, bueno, a ellos. No saben cómo lidiar con una persona que pueda hablar con tantas groserías, de temas tan "delicados" como el sexo y la muerte sin pelos en la lengua y con un tono de voz que se escucha hasta el puto fin del mundo. —dijo él, terminando su _perro caliente_ y limpiándose las manos—. En lo personal, no me molesta. Es mejor hablar contigo que con esas personas que se creen la gran mierda o que son estúpidas, eso sí me jode la vida.

—Es bueno saber que no entro en esas categorías. Es un gran halago. —marcó ella.

—Tampoco te emociones. —refutó él—. No tienes talento alguno, pero puedo hablar contigo de muchas asquerosidades sin que empieces a chillar como nena virgen y puritana.

—Argh, ni lo menciones. Detesto a esas personas. Coño, el mundo no es perfecto, no esperes que todas las personas hablen de temas "normales". —remarcó entrecomillando con sus dedos—. Mierda, a veces pienso que sólo estoy rodeada de moralistas hipócritas.

—Doble moral everywhere. —bromeó José.

Ambos llegaron al edificio de literatura, era una estructura de cuatro pisos y contaba con una pequeña biblioteca al lado. Realmente no era lo mejor, pero Sarah la encontraba fascinante y útil para estudiar. Algunos alumnos se encontraban fuera de sus salones, sentados en las jardineras y bancas que estaban alrededor, leyendo libros o platicando sobre su fin de semana. Sarah tenía clase de Textos Antiguos en el primer piso y José tomaría Literatura Clásica en el cuarto piso.

—Odio subir escaleras. —comentó ella mirando con fastidio los grandes e interminables escalones que estaban frente a ella.

—Yo odio saber que era mi último hotdog y no me escuchas quejarme sobre ello, ¿verdad? —dijo él sonriendo—. Así que deja de quejarte y mueve tu plano culo a tu salón.

—Primero, no me quejó, sólo digo que odio las escaleras. Segundo, no tengo un culo plano. —José le dio una mirada significativa a la retaguardia de Sarah como probando su punto y ella la cubrió con sus manos—. Bien, sí tengo un culo plano, pero no-…

—Y estás más fea que una mentada de madre. Un día de estos te sedaré y llevaré a un laboratorio. Me premiarán por descubrir una nueva especie.

Sarah dio un golpe fuerte en su hombro, él soltó una exclamación de dolor y le regresó el golpe. Entonces ella tomó su mano y lo mordió.

—¡Ah, no mames! Me pegarás la rabia. —exclamó él mirando con desagrado su mano con las marcas de los dientes femeninos mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante.

—Eso te pasa por molestarme, José. Sabes que tengo clase con Vaquero y no tengo ánimos de llegar tarde.

—¿Tarde? No jodas, apenas son las siete en punto. —dijo José mirando su reloj—. Eres una nerd sin remedio.

—Ajá, claro, una nerd. Pues esta nerd tiene un seis en su boleta, o sea que tengo de nerd lo que tengo de Reina de Belleza. —dijo ella subiendo los escalones rápidamente, dejando con la palabra en la boca a su amigo. Quien sólo soltó un suspiro para dirigirse a su propia clase.

Cuando abrió las puertas de su salón se topó con algunos compañeros, no la mayoría, pero la magia del lunes es que se presentaban en los salones más alumnos de los que se presentaban durante toda la semana. Se dirigió a las sillas del fondo junto a la ventana. Ahí le esperaban algunas chicas con las que compartía ideas, aunque sinceramente dudaba que llegasen a ser amigas. Eran graciosas y bastante alivianadas, pero tenían la maldita tendencia de ser arrogantes y eso era algo que odiaba. Vaquero aún no llegaba y eso le pareció extraño. Su profesor era uno de los pocos que asistían temprano a su salón de clases y que no llegará a la hora en la usualmente llegaba le hizo pensar que hizo la tarea por nada.

«_Mierda, si no viene me voy a encabronar. No leí esos dos pinches artículos sobre la cultura vikinga por nada.__»__,_ pensó cruzándose de brazos. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía idea de por qué Vaquero les pediría leer sobre los Vikingos, es decir, sí le había gustado saber un poco sobre ellos (aunque en los artículos no se explica muy bien sus estilos de vida, ya que los autores omitían muchos detalles), pero no lo creía necesario. «_Podríamos haber leído sobre otros temas. Por ejemplo, hace mucho que quiero leer sobre las artes marciales de todo el mundo. Lástima que en la biblioteca no tenga libros sobre eso y son muy caros. Con lo que me dan mis padres no me alcanza más que para comprarme un libro semanal… bueno, si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de los optimistas, uno es mejor que ninguno.__»_

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le indicó que el profesor había llegado. Lo vio entrar con su panza bamboleándose debajo de su camisa a rayas anaranjadas y los jeans desgastados que siempre vestía, el cabello blanco y ondulado cepillado hacia atrás y su cara de diversión aburrida; como quien ama lo que hace, pero no lo ama ese día. Saludó a todos los presentes y estos le devolvieron el saludo.

—Bien, espero que hayan leído los artículos que les deje. —empezó, situándose en medio de la pizarra.

Los estudiantes afirmaron con tono cansino, era obvio que algunos seguían medos dormidos. Sarah vio de reojo como el Bello Durmiente, un compañero al que apodaron así porque siempre se quedaba dormido en esa clase, hacia honor a su sobrenombre y ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo.

—Es bonito saber que los muchachos de hoy sí cumplen con la tarea y no se la pasan en la meme. —lo peor de la clase de Vaquero es que comenzaba a utilizar modismos que pocos conocían. Sarah tuvo que recurrir a muchos libros para lograr entender sus explicaciones, ya que sorprendía que Vaquero impartiera su clase con puros modismos—. Ya dejaron de ser los hombres del mañana.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy con lo que leímos, Vaquero? —preguntó Alexa, una chica muy buena en algunas clases, pero muy obtusas en otras. Sarah la odiaba, y cuando odiaba a alguien nadie podía convencerla de lo contrario. A Sarah le interesaban poco las personas mientras se mantuvieran fuera de su camino y no la molestaran, no había problema; pero si había algo que no soportaba, además de las personas hipócritas, era a las mujeres con voz de pito e interesadas.

Alexa era una chica que siempre buscaba ser el centro de atención. No importaba como, pero siempre debía ser el centro del espectáculo, y buscaba concentrar la mirada de los hombres en ella. No es que eso estuviera mal, sino que las consecuencias que eso provocaba lograban tensiones en el salón. Sarah comprendía que algunas mujeres quisieran la atención masculina, ella misma algunas veces lo intentaba (y fracasaba miserablemente), pero no entendía por qué una mujer buscaría robar la atención del novio de otra. Es decir, ambas eran chicas, ¿no? Así que no tenía claro la razón por la cual las mujeres se comportaban así la una con la otra.

—Tranquila, mujer, a eso voy. —respondió Vaquero, con un retintín—. Como les iba diciendo, aunque todos leyeron los súper artículos, lamento informarles que no los usaremos. Recordé que esos no eran los artículos que debían leer sino otros.

Las exclamaciones de desacuerdo se dejaron escuchar, incluso Sarah se unió a ellas. Amaba leer, pero su amor se basaba en leer lecturas que le agradasen, que no fuese algo por obligación. Leer por leer le daba asco, siempre buscaba un buen libro para disfrutar de la lectura sin sentirse cansada de hacerlo. Además, en lugar de leer dos artículos incompletos sobre los vikingos pudo haber terminado la novela y los dos ensayos que tenía que entregar para el viernes, y también pudo haber leído la continuación de un muy buen fanfic de Harry Potter.

—Se pasa de verga. —escuchó murmurar del otro lado.

—Bien, como ya no veremos nada sobre los vikingos… —dijo, pero Alexa volvió a levantar la mano.

—No invente, profesor, los artículos estaban muy largos y creo que habló por mi compañeros —dijo señalando con sus manos a todo el salón— que nos gustaría, por lo menos, hablar sobre lo que tratan. No creo que nos lleve ni la mitad de la clase.

—Concuerdo con Ale. —dijo Ariana, la mejor amiga de Alexa—. Digo, para aprovechar.

Vaquero evaluó lo dicho como si estuviera planeando en negarse.

—¿Todos los demás están de acuerdo con lo que dicen sus compañeras? —profirió para todos.

Y ahí fue cuando Sarah maldijo en voz baja. Aunque el grupo estuviera dividido en subgrupos, todavía quedaba cierta lealtad entre ellos. También estaba el hecho de que les resultaba más sencillo comentar sobre los artículos leídos que soportar alguna otra actividad que Vaquero planeara. Ante la afirmación total, Vaquero les cedió la palabra.

Mierda. A partir de ahí, todo fue un caos. Debido a lo confuso de la lectura, y a que algunos ni siquiera habían leído nada, se hizo un embrollo sobre costumbres vikingas que no se mencionaban, pero eso era mejor que cualquier otra cosa por hacer en la primera clase. Por suerte, Vaquero, tal vez cansado de tanta habladuría sin sentido por parte del grupo, se sentó en su escritorio. Sarah solía juntarse con el grupo de las nerds, lo cual no tenía fundamento alguno ya que esas chicas simplemente de estudiantes abnegadas al estudio no tenían nada, pero es como dicen, cría fama y échate a dormir. Así que ellas se acercaron para hablar con el profesor sobre lo explicado en los artículos, Sarah se mantuvo alejada de ellas, no tenía ganas de escuchar su parloteo y mejor se dedicó a oír música en lo que terminaba la hora.

Se había dado cuenta de que Vaquero realmente no quería impartir la clase, y no lo culpaba, si ella fuera maestra le diría a los estudiantes que los lunes no había clase. Así que descansó su cabeza en el escritorio apoyándola en sus brazos. No se dormiría, pero no le vendría mal un descansito. Sólo hubo un lapso de tiempo en el cual escuchó algo de la conversación de ellos. Las chicas nerd parecían anonadadas y Vaquero simplemente afirmaba.

—¿En serio, profesor? ¿Esa información es verídica? —preguntó Viviana.

—Sí, es la neta del planeta. —contestó con sus clásicos modismos logrando una exclamación de sorpresa de parte de las jóvenes.

Cuando la hora terminó Vaquero se retiró. El profesor Mario tardaba en llegar media hora y los estudiantes aprovechaban eso para ir a desayunar o para terminar las tareas pendientes. Viviana invitó a Sarah a que fuera con ellas por algo de comer, pero ella se negó diciendo que debía ir con José para pedirle un libro que necesitaba para la última clase. Así que salió del salón con su mochila ya que traía su laptop y no quería que ocurriera ningún accidente. Subió al cuarto piso por las escaleras de emergencia, casi nadie las usaba porque temblaban mucho, y resultaba una ironía que tuviesen que usarlas en caso de alguna catástrofe cuando podían derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Al llegar al cuarto piso, notó que José aún no había salido y supuso que su profesor les estaba dejando tarea extra, como siempre. El grupo de José era el único que ocupaba ese piso a esas horas por lo que el pasillo se encontraban vacíos. Sarah se paseó, esperando a su amigo hasta que llegó al último salón donde se recargó en la barandilla y dejó que sus pensamientos la consumieran, como era su costumbre.

Odiaba tener que levantarse temprano, pero le resultaba más frustrante el hecho de levantarse para una clase en la que no habían visto nada nuevo, y donde Vaquero sólo dejó leer de nuevo las obras de Homero. Sarah había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había leído esos libros. Quería encontrar algo más, pero su corto presupuesto y los pocos libros que había en la biblioteca no ayudaban mucho a saciar su curiosidad.

«_Si tan sólo los artículos hubiesen sido más completos…__»_, se dijo a sí misma.

Por un instante, su mente divagó a la época de los vikingos y se imaginó a sí misma viviendo ahí. Se preguntó si su personalidad sería la misma que la de ahora y si le molestaría el hecho de estar vistiendo pieles de animales cuando ella estaba en contra de su uso; se preguntó también por saber si podría ser una guerrera como las que narraban los autores de esos artículos y si los vikingos eran realmente tan gallardos como los pintaban. Conocía a hombres corpulentos, pero estos eran muy pocos y la mayoría era por sobrepeso, y si se guiaba por la palabra gallardo sólo le venían a la mente sus compañeros de taekwondo. Por lo demás, le interesaba saber los sistemas ideológicos por los cuales se regían, además de las interpretaciones y significados que daban a ciertos ritos en su vida diaria. A Sarah le resultaban bastante interesantes.

«_Es una lástima que yo no haya nacido en esos tiempos. Hubiese sido genial ser un vikingo__»__, _de repente se imaginó a sí misma con vestimentas vikingas, el cabello en peinados de trenzas muy complejas y con un hacha. Se rió de sí misma. Más que fuerte e imponente, se vio tosca y bruta. «_Y es por eso que me quedo con mi taekwondo, va más con mi personalidad__»__._

De pronto, la sensación que había percibido al bajar del primer autobús la invadió de nuevo, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Ella se sobrecogió y miró recelosa a los lados. Bien, ya era la segunda vez que sentía eso y eso le dio muy mala espina. Se dio la vuelta para observar bien a su alrededor. De nuevo se sentía vigilada y eso no le gustaba. Observó todo con detalle, pero no había alguien más ahí. Quiso decirse que se estaba portando como una paranoica, pero sentir eso dos veces en poco tiempo no era normal.

—Bien, ya lograste tu cometido, quienquiera que seas, ahora sal para que puedas burlarte de mí y yo pueda patearte el trasero por acosarme. —dijo a la nada, esperando respuesta.

José le había dicho que algunas veces los acosadores respondían a las intimidaciones de sus sujetos de obsesión, así que intentó provocarlo. No entendía por qué alguien la acosaría, pero no dejaría que se saliera con la suya. Aunque apenas era cinta verde en taekwondo podía dar una buena pelea, no estaba indefensa. Se preparó para lo peor, por suerte el salón de José estaba cerca, pero tampoco quería hacer un escándalo innecesario. Si algo ocurría, gritaría y pelearía para ganar tiempo y que vinieran a ayudarla.

Caminó con cuidado, midiendo sus pasos esperando a un enemigo visible, pero vigilar alrededor le parecía estúpido si no había nadie cerca. Sin embargo, no estaba demás ser un poco precavida. Recorrió todo el pasillo de vuelta a las escaleras de emergencia, miró abajo y sólo vio estudiantes saliendo de su primera clase. Ninguno parecía prestarle atención.

Decidió que estaba sobreactuando la situación, así que inhaló profundamente para calmarse y exhaló más tranquila. Era cierto que quería que ocurriera algo emocionante en su vida, pero no al nivel de que alguien la acosara; eso era escalofriante y aterrador. Sin embargo, en el mismo instante en que bajó la guardia sintió como una fuerza la empujaba por las escaleras y ya no pudo sentir más.

-o-o-o-o-

Sarah despertó cuatro horas después en una de las camas de la enfermería. Le costó mucho abrir los parpados y acostumbrarse a la luz. Se removió un poco, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo, dolores punzantes le atravesaron el cuerpo y ella se encogió quejándose por el dolor.

—No te muevas, tarada, te golpeaste muy fuerte. —dijo José.

Sarah miró a su lado encontrándolo sentado y con los brazos cruzados. Su cara lucía aburrida, como si tener que esperar a que despertara fuese un suplicio para él.

—¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó Sarah, tratando de incorporarse con dificultad. José soltó un suspiro cansado mientras con su dedo índice le pegaba en la frente para indicarle que no tratara de levantarse.

—Trataste de imitar a Buzz Lightyear en las escaleras de emergencia, pero se te olvidó que tú también eres un juguete y rodaste por los escalones, sólo te detuviste hasta llegar al segundo piso. —le informó.

—¿En serio, caí? —expresó ella sin ocultar una cara de desconcierto.

—No, volaste. —respondió José, sarcástico—. Creo que el médico debe revisarte otra vez, estás diciendo puras pendejadas.

—Perdona por no poder hablar como si estuviera en una conferencia, no tomé en cuenta eso cuando quise volar por las escaleras. —replicó ella, mordaz.

—¿Realmente saltaste por tu cuenta? —inquirió él, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Vale que mi vida no sea la mejor, pero no me suicidaré hasta que saquen la segunda temporada de Bleach y Naruto se quede con Sakura. —contestó ella, seriamente. Luego pensó en lo que había dicho y se llevó una mano a su frente, tenía una expresión algo exasperada en ese momento—. ¿Todos piensan que quería suicidarme, verdad?

—Sí, de acuerdo con el chisme propagado por tus finísimos compañeros de clase, la pobre Sarah Resendiz no pudo soportar un minuto más de su patética vida y decidió ponerle fin arrojándose por las escaleras de la muerte. —ironizó él.

—No sé por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que tú agregaste lo de patética. —dijo ella. José asintió sin pena alguna, ella rodó los ojos.

—Como sea, ahora eres la comidilla de toda la escuela. Desde Medicina hasta Arquitectura. Felicidades, eres toda una celebridad.

—Gracias. Sabes que muero por ser popular. —comentó Sarah hundiéndose más en la camilla.

Genial. Lo único que le faltaba, que aparte de loca la creyeran suicida. Y si antes hablaban sobre sus extraños discursos y su personalidad, ahora sería peor. Joder. Mierda, y más mierda.

—Oye, por cierto, si querías aventarte pudiste haberme avisado. Sería un buen vídeo grabar el momento en que el que tu cuerpo se hace mierda. —dijo José, sacando una bolsa de papas.

Sarah le envió una mirada fulminante, pero José estaba habituado a ellas y ni se inmutó. Se dedicó a comer sus frituras con calma y se instaló el silencio entre los dos, sólo se podía oír el sonido de las papas siendo trituradas en la boca de José.

Sarah se sumió en sus pensamientos por un rato, sopesando en lo que había pasado esa mañana. Sabía que los lunes no eran buenos para ella, pero nunca había tenido un accidente como éste ni tampoco había sentido algo así, y se preocupó un poco. No quería creer que se estaba volviendo loca, aunque eso le pareciera redundante dado a que ya sabía que tenía los tornillos un poco flojos, ni tampoco que tenía tendencias suicidas ocultas y algo peor. Ella quería vivir algo emocionante, pero algo que no la dañara físicamente. No era tan masoquista y aunque soportaba algo el dolor, dejaba las heridas graves para aquellos que eran adictos a los deportes extremos y demás.

No podía encontrar una respuesta a lo que le había sucedido y eso no le gustaba.

—¿Llamaron a mi casa? —preguntó ella, con tono bajo.

—Nadie contestó. —respondió José y ella no se sorprendió de eso. Su familia siempre se encontraba trabajando y no tenían mucho tiempo para ella. No es que fuera algo malo y que no se preocuparan por su bienestar, pero algunas veces resultaba un poco complicado que fueran a buscarla si se metía en problemas. Como en aquella ocasión cuando ella y José se embriagaron y terminaron en la estación de policía cuando los encontraron peleándose con un poste de luz (y lo peor es que el poste de luz había ganado la pelea). Bien, ella no quería darles problemas y además su caída no había sido tan grave.

—Y por eso me llamaron a mí, como soy el único que no se aleja de ti a pesar de que tienes rabi y estás fea, ya sabes, creo que confundieron que somos amigos. —comentó José terminando su bolsa de frituras y sacando ahora una bolsa llena de chocolates.

—Eso es porque eres mi amigo, por desgracia. —devolvió Sarah tapándose con las mantas.

—Oye, no te cubras que van a pensar que estás muerta y yo no quiero firmar ningún papel sobre eso. —dijo él, quitándole las cobijas con mucha fuerza.

—¡Eres una bestia! Me duele todo el puto cuerpo y me tratas como si no me hubiera caído por las escaleras. —gritó ella propinándole un golpe en el pecho.

—Pues no lo parece, tarada, eso me dolió. —exclamó él propinando un golpe en su cabeza.

Ella se quejó del dolor y procedió a sobarse el área afectada. Justo en ese momento, entró el Doctor encargado con una sonrisa en el rostro. José dejó la manta en la camilla y Sarah retomó su porte.

—Me alegra que haya despertado, señorita Resendiz. —dijo, con tono de voz jovial y al mismo tiempo respetuoso. Eso sorprendió un poco a Sarah, habitualmente los médicos hablaban con ese tono odioso de arrogancia e indiferencia que le tocaba los ovarios—. Le informó que pese a su intento fallido de volar no tiene fractura alguna o algún golpe interno grave. De hecho, las radiografías no muestra trauma alguno y tal parece que sólo sentirá el dolor normal tras un golpe. Creo que debe sentirse contenta, no fue grave, pero quisiera recomendarle que deje sus intentos por surcar el cielo en lo que resta de su vida.

—No se preocupe, doctor, no es una meta en mi vida convertirme en pájaro. —dijo ella, con algo de sarcasmo.

—Bien, le informó que puede irse cuando quiera, sólo que su novio debe firmar las hojas de los permisos correspondientes. —dijo el médico.

Ambos le enviaron una mirada molesta mientras que José tomaba las formas y las firmaba.

—No soy su novio.

—No es mi novio.

No vieron la sonrisa divertida que se formó en los labios del médico, éste simplemente asintió y entregó las formas a llenar. José las tomó con desagrado y procedió a firmar. Cuando el trámite terminó, Sarah pudo obtener de vuelta su mochila y su suéter, miró la hora por su celular y vio que sólo faltaban quince minutos para que comenzara su clase de taekwondo; su profesor siempre comenzaba la clase a la 1:30 en punto y ella casi nunca faltaba. La idea de ir a la clase de hoy de le pasó por la mente, pero José pareció la determinación que invadió sus pupilas porque rápidamente le aplicó una llave al cuello.

Ella le quejó e intento zafarse, era una lástima que él fuera un maestro de defensa personal muy capacitado y que ella no fuera buena en ese tema. Después de tres intentos fallidos por liberarse tuvo que aflojar por completo su cuerpo, vencida de esa forma José dejó de apretarla, pero no quitó sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—Déjame ir, José, tengo que asistir a tae. —pidió ella.

—Claro, podría dejarte asistir después de la caída tan tremenda que tuviste, pero seguramente te meterían una madriza y terminarías en la enfermería otra vez, y no deseo firmar nada más. Es una joda andar firmando en todos lados. —dijo él.

—Oh, vamos, no vayas a salir con que te preocupas por mí. —comentó Sarah, girando un poco su cabeza para verlo—. Además, hoy no toca combate, sólo step. No pasará nada malo.

—Eso dijiste del relleno de Naruto, y mira ahora, es más relleno que capítulos originales. —le regresó él logrando que ella frunciera los labios y la boca—. Oye, no hagas esa cara tan fea, tendré pesadillas por verte.

—Oh, por amor a Buda. —ironizó ella, realmente fastidiada—. No pasará nada. De verás, te lo juro. Además, tengo que sacar a orear el dobok, porque lo lave ayer en la noche y no se secó.

José le envió una mirada profunda y ella desvió la mirada.

—¿Es por ese cabrón que te gusta de ahí? —inquirió él. Ella entornó los ojos y negó con la mirada.

—Eso ya pasó, pero me gusta mucho entrenar. Me siento bien haciéndolo, además falté tres días la semana pasada. Tengo que compensar el tiempo perdido. —respondió Sarah.

—Y no quieres que crea que eres suicida. —comentó José.

—Y no lo soy. —replicó ella con dureza. Sin embargo, al mirar directo a las pupilas cafés de su amigo pudo notar la preocupación que las embargaba. Eso la hizo reflexionar y terminó suspirando, derrotada—. Está bien, hoy no iré a entrenar, pero como falté tantos días debo ir para avisar al profesor de mi accidente. Sí, es probable que él lo sepa, pero para que vea que sí terminé muy jodida.

—Bien. Eso se oye aceptable. —concedió él, soltándola por fin.

Sarah se estiró, que te apretujaran en una llave casi mortal podía poner tu cuerpo muy tenso. Luego, ambos se dirigieron al gimnasio. Sarah le pidió a José que se adelantara, pues ella debía sacar las protecciones que usaba para combate del casillero de los vestidores. Los había guardado ahí el viernes y esperaba que todavía estuvieran ahí ya que los de limpieza solían sacar el contenido de estos, y la verdad Sarah no quería pagar por unos nuevos. José asintió y antes de ir al gimnasio le indicó que no se tardara mucho y que no tratara de ir a Narnia a través de los casilleros. Ella le envió una señal con el dedo de en medio y fue hacia los vestidores.

Le resultó extraño no encontrar nadie ahí, siempre estaban las chicas que terminaban su clase yoga cambiándose de ropa o la señora encargada de cuidar los casilleros, pero decidió no tomarle importancia. Se dirigió hacia el casillero con el número 78 que estaba muy alejado y sacó la llave de su mochila para abrir el candado en forma de araña, al abrirlo sacó todo su contenido; sus protectores, su libro favorito (Lestat El Vampiro, ése simplemente le fascinaba) y unas galletas que habían sobrevivido el fin de semana.

El ruido de algo moviéndose la alertó de que tal vez no estaba tan sola como creía. Miró a la dirección de donde había provenido el sonido, pero no vio nada. Por un instante, temió estar sufriendo alucinaciones de nuevo y no quería terminar estrellándose con los casilleros si dejaba llevarse por lo que escuchaba. Movió la cabeza frenéticamente, convenciéndose de que sólo se trataba del producto de su imaginación y de los posibles golpes que su cabeza obtuvo al caer por las escaleras. Guardó todas las cosas que había sacado en su mochila, la cerró y la tomó para irse lo más rápido posible.

Al salir, una ventisca fuerte la golpeó con fuerza revolviéndole los cabellos y que algo de tierra entrara en sus ojos. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero eso definitivamente le asustaba. Decidió que debía llegar con José pronto si es que no quería ponerse histérica, comenzar a gritar como loca no le parecía una buena idea y no quería actuar sin saber si estaba dentro de una alucinación o algo así. Caminó con la cabeza baja y con el viento despeinándola más, pero no se detuvo. Sin embargo, una ventisca particularmente fuerte logró tirarla al suelo dejándola impactada y con los ojos completamente abiertos. Trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas parecieron fallarle y volvió a tropezar.

¡A la mierda la calma! ¡Eso no era normal!

Creyó por un momento que una clase de juicio final se había cernido sobre ella, cerró los ojos mientras respiraba agitadamente. ¿Por qué mierda le estaba ocurriendo eso a ella? ¿Era porque no creía en Dios? Ella no tenía la culpa de no creer en eso; no tenía de malo seguir una ideología diferente a las de tus padres. ¿O tal vez era porque simplemente tenía una suerte de mierda? Eso sonaba más razonable.

Otra ventisca brusca chocó contra su cuerpo, con tanta fuerza que ella creyó que moriría, pero no fue así. En cambio, sintió como su cuerpo ya no estaba en contacto con el suelo. Al darse cuenta de esto, abrió con lentitud los parpados para toparse con sorpresa que se encontraba sobrevolando el área de su universidad, ascendiendo a una velocidad que pudo haber dejado en ridículo a los jets militares. Sarah no pudo ni gritar, estaba aterrada. Nunca había estado interesada en la adrenalina que provocaba estar a más de mil metros de altura y definitivamente esto la superaba. Miró hacia abajo, pese a que eso aumento su vértigo, para notar que estaba a una altura tan alta que ya no podía distinguir las calles ni nada. Todo se veía como un gran borrón a pesar de tener aún sus lentes.

Llegó en un punto en el cielo, en el que finalmente se detuvo. No duró mucho su alivio, pues la ley de la gravedad es absoluta y todo lo que sube tiene que bajar. Así que empezó a caer en picada y su rostro tenía una expresión similar a la de El Grito.

Moriría. Eso es lo único que pasaba por su mente. No tenía que pensar mucho para saber que una caída desde esa altura haría daño grave a su cuerpo. Nunca había pensado en que forma moriría porque no le importaba; la muerte era algo natural, algo que sucedía siempre y a todo y todos, así que temerle no le parecía a ella algo razonable. Si tenía que morir, tenía que morir y ella no podría hacer algo para cambiarlo (había visto FullMetal Alchemist para entender que algo que muere no puede volver de la misma forma), pero no creyó que pudiese morir tras ser arrojada al cielo por el viento y luego caer. Eso le sonó muy increíble, digno del programa Mil Maneras de Morir.

Conforme caía supo que pronto impactaría contra la tierra, sin embargo notó que debajo de ella, el azul se extendía por varios kilómetros. Eso logró desconcertarla. ¿Acaso había volado tanto que el viento la había llevado hasta el Océano Pacífico o al Golfo de México? Que importaba, moriría en el mar y probablemente alimentaría con su cadáver a los peces. No obstante, otra ventisca la movió y ella perdió la noción de donde caería, pero no tenía más que resignarse. Fuese tierra o mar, el golpe la mataría. Le resultaba irónico que ese día hubiese vivido dos experiencias similares, una que provocó que el cuerpo le doliera a horrores y otra que la mataría. Fantástico. Éste era el mejor día de su vida.

Logró ver que caería cerca de una isla, por donde había peñascos con rocas que posiblemente serían muy filosas. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus pensamientos volaran, si sólo le quedaban pocos minutos de vida, los utilizaría para pensar en cualquier estupidez que se le pasara por la mente. La imagen de José y su eterna fascinación por la comida pasaron por su cabeza y sonrió ligeramente, ese idiota probablemente se sentiría abandonado cuando ella no llegará al gimnasio, de seguro pensaría que lo dejó y él juraría vengarse. Era una lástima, ya no podría verlo más.

Pero antes de que chocara contra las rocas filosas, otra ventisca la detuvo de golpe y la arrojó al literal de la playa. Ella cayó con fuerza en el agua, pero no con la suficiente para matarla. Salpicó agua en donde cayó y ella salió boqueando. No sabía nadar y había caído a una profundidad de dos metros, y con su 1.66 m definitivamente necesitaba salir de ahí. Se trató de calmar y buscó una solución rápida. Recordaba que en una excursión a un balneario se metió a la alberca más profunda y como no sabía nadar estuvo a punto de ahogarse; no había salvavidas y casi nadie usaba esa alberca por la misma altura que tenía, según se enteró después. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer al fondo y caminar hacia la orilla, eso le había servido pues sólo tuvo que brincar algunas veces para obtener aire cada vez que lo necesitaba, y eso haría ahora.

Se dejó hundir hasta que sus pies tocaron la arena, abrió los ojos y aunque aún tenía sus lentes, no podía ver mucho, pero se guió por el tacto de sus pies y la inclinación de la arena. Caminó con pasos lentos, pero largos y dio algunos brincos cuando necesitaba respirar, su mochila actuó algunas veces de flotador, pero rápidamente dejó de servirle cuando se llenó de agua. No supo cuando tiempo le tomó llegar a una altura que dejó al descubierto su cabeza, pero cuando lo logró se sintió más tranquila. Empero, eso no hizo que se detuviera. Si había aprendido algo de ver las películas de Tiburón, era que el mejor lugar para estar a salvo era la tierra.

Al salir por completo del agua, se dejó caer en la arena por completo agotada y respirando profundo. Se había salvado, y no le importaba el motivo; ese día había sido tan loco que si tratara de encontrar alguna explicación la terminarían encerrando por haber caído en la demencia. Con esfuerzo, logró sentarse en la playa y se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. No sabía en donde estaba, eso era obvio, nunca había ido a ninguna playa. Además, no se veían personas cerca de ahí o alguna señal de vida humana. Esto le hizo pensar que tal vez había llegado a una isla desierta.

«_De puta madre__»_, pensó incorporándose lentamente. Su cuerpo le dolía al doble y la ropa mojada se pegada a su piel haciéndola sentir incómoda. Agarró su mochila y la abrió para vaciarla del agua salada y sacar sus cosas. Su cuaderno, libros y demás materiales de papel habían quedado completamente empapados, pero no se habían desecho; empero, ya no podría usar sus apuntes, el agua había corrido la tinta. Su laptop había sido la menos afectada, la funda que la cubría fue un regalo especial de una amiga suya, que servía para mantenerla lo más aislada posible, así que el daño fue menor. Sin embargo, su celular sufrió graves consecuencias. Lo pondría a secar para ver si todavía lograba encender de nuevo, ahí estaban los números de sus conocidos y si quería volver a casa tenía que encontrar primero un teléfono… si es que en verdad había más humanos en esa isla.

No sabía dónde estaba y como se encontraba en una situación tan deplorable, lo mejor que podía hacer era explorar por los alrededores (con cautela, nunca se sabía si ahí no vivían caníbales o algo peor). Pero antes, dejaría secar su ropa y sus cosas, el sol aún estaba en lo alto y no quería enfermarse. Miró en toda la extensión de la playa y logró encontrar un pequeño escondite que le serviría de guarida momentánea.

Era un espacio en forma de arco. Se metió ahí y dio una mirada significativa a todo de nuevo para asegurarse que nadie estaba. Cuando se sintió segura de eso, comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior y la extendió en las piedras que había ahí junto con su uniforme de taekwondo, sus protectores y su celular mientras ella se mantenía adentro.

Fue entonces cuando pudo comprender bien la situación. Primero, se pellizcó el brazo derecho, pero supo que eso que vivía era real y la angustia y el miedo se apoderó de ella. Siempre había creído que ese tipo de cosas pasaba en las películas, en el anime que tanto le gustaba o en los libros, pero ahora ella había sido arrastrada por el viento a un lugar que no conocía. Era imposible de creer. Entendía que el viento lograra levantar cosas muy pesadas, pero eso sucedía en desastres naturales como huracanes o tornados, y en la Ciudad de México era imposible que pudiera haber vientos que pudieran llevar a una persona de más de setenta kilos a otra parte del mundo. Es decir, si el viento era tan fuerte, no sólo ella habría volado sino todo a su alrededor. No comprendía nada y sabía que si buscaba respuestas no encontraría ninguna. Eso la hizo sentirse derrotada. No sabía dónde estaba, le dolía el cuerpo, estaba casi desnuda y era probable estuviera ella sola en esa isla.

«_¿Qué haré ahora? Ni siquiera tengo idea de por qué pasó esto.»_, se dijo a sí misma. «_Joder, esto es deprimente. De todas las personas en el mundo, me tenía que pasar a mí… a la mierda con todo, de mínimo hubiera caído en Hawái o Japón, por lo menos así sabría que idiomas hablar o qué hacer.»_

Miró la playa y al mar por un rato, podía oír el sonido del agua moviéndose, del viento y de algunas aves. La angustia que sentía no se iba, pero pronto eso cambió cuando de sentirse así, pasó a estado de ira y estalló.

—¡Su puta madre! ¡Por qué mierda tengo que sufrir esto! —dio una patada a la arena y a las piedras. No le importó que esto causara un poco de dolor en sus empeines y que sus gritos atrajeran (sí es que los había) visitadas indeseadas cuando estaba medio desnuda—. Hay un millón chorropotocientos humanos en el mundo y me toca a mí. ¡Mierda! Quería algo de diversión, pero no quedarme en una pinche isla desierta. La puta que los parió. ¡Argh! —se agarró los cabellos y tiró de ellos—. No, pero ni siquiera el puto viento pudo llevarme a otra parte. Joder, si fuera al mundo de Bleach ni me quejaba.

Luego, se quedó en silencio respirando agitadamente por al abrupto, pero sintiéndose mucho mejor. Cayó de nuevo en la arena y se quedó quieta, tomó un rato para que pudiera reflexionar sobre qué debí hacer. Sarah decidió que no haría nada de momento, lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que su ropa se secara y después buscaría agua y comida; después ya buscaría una mejor solución, pero lo primero era mantenerse con vida. Pasó una hora para que se secaran sus cosas. Se colocó de nuevo la ropa, excepto por los zapatos, estos aún estaban un poco húmedos, pero no le dio importancia, podía caminar sobre la playa descalza. Por suerte, su celular se encendió de nuevo, pero no tenía señal alguna. Eso la hizo resoplar. Perfecto, ahora sabía que en esa isla no había señal telefónica ni tampoco otra forma de comunicarse. Metió todo de nuevo en su mochila y se dispuso a caminar por la playa en busca de comida.

Daba gracias a sus padres de contratar televisión por cable, había algunos programas de supervivencia y, aunque no recordaba muchas cosas y no era tan hábil como el tipo que fungía como modelo de supervivencia en esas series, podía usar algunos trucos. Si estaba cerca del mar, probablemente hubiese un lugar cercano donde pudiera pescar, sólo necesitaba una lanza con muchos picos para asegurar el éxito y conseguir una piedra lo bastante afilada para quitarles las escamas. Conseguir agua sería el problema, podría destilar agua salada, pero necesitaría hacer fuego y ella no era muy hábil con las manos… buscaría agua al interior de la isla, probablemente habría un lago o algo parecido en una isla tan grande. Con eso en mente, sólo debía buscar los materiales para hacer una lanza y caminar. Las galletas que estaban en su mochila se habían hecho masa, pero aun así las guardó, no sabía si conseguiría comida, así que pensó que lo mejor sería tener una masa de galletas de chocolate saladas que nada.

Tuvo algunos problemas para salir de la playa, no había una salida natural más que una gran pared de piedra que tuvo que escalar y que la hizo maldecir mucho. Cuando logró salir, se topó con un bosque llenó de árboles que no supo identificar. La biología le gustaba, pero no había entrado en las clases necesarias para poder distinguir el tipo de árboles que eran; si lo supiera podría al menos saber en qué lugar se encontraba. La fauna y flora de un lugar podía compartir especies similares, pero siempre habría alguna que marcara la diferencia. Por ejemplo, en México existía cierto tipo de serpiente que en otro lugar no. Lo que notó fue que la isla poseía muchas montañas, tan altas y con la punta cubierta de nieve como las que había visto en pinturas de paisajes montañosos. Luego volvió su atención a los árboles y se acercó un poco a estos. Parecían una especie de pinos o coníferas, pero no estaba segura. Eso bastó para que supiera que no estaba en México y que necesitaba, si es que volvía a su hogar, tomar muchas clases de biología por si esto le volvía a suceder. No es que quisiera repetir la experiencia, pero no estaba mal ser precavida; como el dicho profiere, mujer prevenida vale por dos. Siguió caminando y agradeció que el suelo fuese de piedra lisa, esto le facilitaba aguantar caminar sin zapatos. Tras un rato, logró conseguir una rama. La obtuvo de un árbol derrumbado que había en el camino, pero antes de tomarla se extrañó de ver la forma en la que estaba tumbado el árbol, como si algo hubiera chocado con él.

«_Nada más falta que haya caído en una isla donde avientan cosas… o tal vez fue por la acción de algún huracán o tormenta que haya azotado esta zona. O tal vez estoy en Narnia y el árbol fue derrumbado por una catapulta.»_, dijo lo último y río con su propia broma.

Siguió caminando y observando todo con detalle, ya que si tenía que volver a la playa debía aprender el camino correctamente. Conforme caminaba le resultó extraño no encontrar animales, si era una isla donde no había hombres, el número de animales debía de ser alto o al menos eso creía, a menos de que se tratara de una isla desierta por completo. Esto último la desesperaba, sin animales significaba que no podía conseguir comida, porque tampoco encontraba árboles con frutas o verduras o algo parecido; en todo el camino no había encontrado muchas cosas.

De repente, se detuvo por un momento y sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba. La ruta que había tomado no había presentado problemas y parecía limpio. Había visto documentales de la selva donde existían caminos abiertos por los lugareños debido al uso que les daban, así que si había estado recorriendo una vereda trazada significaba que llevaba a un sitio, probablemente con gente. Se animó con la idea y emprendió la marcha trotando, sus zapatos se habían secado y ahora podía usarlos y apurar el paso. Incluso si no encontraba más que casas vacías o un pueblo fantasma podía sacar provecho de ello.

No supo cuánto se tardó, pero cuando logró toparse con una cerca de madera que rodeaba cierta extensión de tierra y ovejas, el sol ya se había puesto en el horizonte. Jadeaba por la faena recorrida, pero sus pupilas reflejaron alivio al divisar a las ovejas. Sabía que si había ovejas y estaban encerradas en una cerca entonces significaba que alguien las vigilaba (sólo esperaba que ese alguien no fuera una asesino en serie). No saltó la cerca, porque si se trataba de un pastor hacer eso no resultaría bueno. Así que rodeó y se sorprendió de ver que la cerca cubría un terreno bastante amplio, pero no se detuvo. El sol casi se ocultaba y los rayos sólo iluminaban las montañas dándoles un toque suave y de en sueño.

Luego, logró localizar un conjunto de casas formadas en hileras, un total de seis. Las miró y pudo notar que estaban construidas como si fuesen muy antiguas, como si estuviera en la época medieval. Sarah creyó que tal vez en la isla viviese alguna tribu que no había tenido contacto con el mundo moderno o que rechazaba dicho contacto. Eso no le importó, había encontrado casas de personas y una oportunidad para saber dónde estaba. Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia las chozas, la sombra de algo pasando sobre de ella a una velocidad impresionante.

Sarah volteó hacia la dirección de donde pensaba había provenido la sombra, peor no vio nada. Frunció el ceño, confundida. Tal vez de nuevo estaba viendo alucinaciones y antes de que el viento decidiera que era bueno verla volando de nuevo, se apresuró a llegar a la choza más cercana, de la cual notó que salía una mujer vestida con un extraño atuendo de materiales que no pudo identificar. La mujer no pareció notar su presencia, parecía ocupada llevando una cubeta con lo que parecía ser agua para dentro de su casa. Sarah se sobrecogió un poco al ver la figura membruda de la mujer, cuyo cuerpo parecía fuerte como si fuese una fisicoculturista profesional, pero sin todos los músculos extremadamente marcados; tenía el cabello rubio y agarrado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura, piel muy blanca y ojos azules. A pesar de las facciones toscas de su cara, ésta no carecía de belleza. Tras un rato de observarla, Sarah pudo notar el casco con dos cuernos que cubría su cabeza, además de que pudo identificar el material con el que estaban hechas sus ropas. Era piel de animal, no sabía de cuál, pero lo era.

«_Ella se parece a…»_, pensó para sí, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta de que la mujer se había percatado de ella y ahora la miraba con ojos desorbitados, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Sarah sabía que tratándose de una posible forastera, los nativos del lugar no la tratarían al principio con amabilidad, así que intentó poner su mejor sonrisa lo cual le costaba un enorme esfuerzo, ya que José siempre remarcaba que su sonrisa podría matar al Guasón con sólo verla. Sarah supo que no había funcionado cuando la mujer la señaló con el dedo mientras retrocedía ensanchando más la abertura de sus ojos y tartamudeando. Sarah sabía que ésa no era una buena señal y que quizá lo mejor sería retirarse, pero no perdía nada con volver a intentarlo.

—Esto… yo… —intentó, pero el grito de la mujer la hizo callarse al instante.

—_¡Dragón!_ —exclamó entrando a su casa y dejando a Sarah con una expresión de completa confusión. No había entendido el idioma, pero el acento le había hecho pensar que tal vez la mujer fuera rusa o algo parecido.

Sarah se quedó en blanco y recapituló sobre lo que había vivido ese día. Primero, sufrió una caída digna de una película de alucinaciones suicidas, después el viento casi le provoca un ataque cardíaco y la llevó a un lugar desconocido y aislado, y luego, cuando encontró otra persona que vestía muy extraño, ésta le gritó quién sabe qué cosa en otro idioma y huyó de ella como si de eso dependiera su vida. Suspiró abatida mientras apretaba las correas de su mochila.

«_Genial. Este día no podría ser peor__»_, pensó agotada.

Lo que no sabía es que era ley que cuando decías eso siempre pasaba algo peor. Era como si el universo planeara, de alguna manera, hacer que un día completo te sucedieran cosas que te pondrían a prueba y te harían reconocer la existencia de cualquier personaje religioso o algo así. Así que cuando ella sintió una respiración caliente en su nuca, supo que en cuanto volteara el rostro se encontraría con algo que definitivamente la haría orinarse encima.

Giró lentamente manteniendo la mirada baja, como si tratara de evitar lo que inevitablemente sucedería. Lo primero que vio fueron un par de patas cuya similitud sólo pudo atribuirla a las de las imágenes de dinosaurios que había visto en museos y documentales. Patas rojas con garras que no tenía que ser muy experta en paleontología para saber que servían para cortar y agarrar fuertemente. Conforme subía su mirada se topaba con el cuerpo protegido por escamas de distintos colores rojizos y cafés hasta llegar hasta la cabeza del enorme animal que la miraba con unos ojos de pupilas felinas insondables y amarillos, mientras dos cuernos adornaban su cabeza. Sarah se quedó sin habla al ver frente a ella a un enorme dragón cuyas alas se le imaginaron terroríficas y cuya dentadura llena de enormes colmillos podría triturarla en un santiamén.

—Ay, no mames… —fue lo único que pudo decir y se quedó quieta por completo. No sentía miedo ni nada parecido, sino que simplemente estaba en shock total.

No sabía dónde estaba ni qué personas vivieran ahí, pero lo que sí sabía era que, de alguna manera, no sólo había sido llevaba a otra parte sino a otros tiempos o a otro mundo.

Un mundo donde la gente vestía con cascos con cuernos y pieles de animales, y donde los dragones existían. Quiso creer que era un sueño, una mala jugada de su mente y que seguía dormida en la enfermería, pero no era así. El dragón frente a ella era real.

Sus ojos cafés se cruzaron con la impresionante criatura frente a ella y los ojos feroces que parecían traspasarla, y Sarah supo que estaba perdida.

Porque podía sobrevivir a clases aburridas y tediosas, a amigos que te insultaran más que tus enemigos, a compañeros de clase insoportables, a caídas en escaleras, a combates contra cintas negras en taekwondo, incluso podía sobrevivir a la idea de que el viento te llevara a una isla muy lejos de tu casa, pero…

Pero no estaba segura de poder sobrevivir a un dragón.

No, cuando éste abría la boca para quemarte viva.

* * *

**Lilith: **¿Merezco tomatazos, review, amenazas de muerte o algo peor? Bueno, pues díganlo que los comentarios no matan (excepto si deciden escribir mi nombre en una Death Note, ahí sí me dan en la madre). De antemano, me disculpo si hay muchas groserías en este prólogo, pero sinceramente pienso que es una tontería no usarlas, digo, son palabras que crearon por una cosa. Su censura me parece muy tonta, las groserías no demuestran nada de una persona, además creo que le da cierto toque al OC, como mucho más real (¿A quién de ustedes no se le ha salido una cuando se pega en el dedo chiquito del pie xD?) Bueno, sólo espero que haya sido bueno. De todos modos, seguiré publicando, igual si no hay mucha atención tengo mis otros fics xD. No, ya en serio, espero que les guste.

Por cierto, escogí el taekwondo porque es el arte marcial que practico y cuyas bases conozco bastante bien como para poder manejarlas en un fic. Segundo, _dobok_ es el uniforme que utilizan los que practican taekwondo. El _step _es combate sin contacto… bueno, igual nos damos con todo xD. Las menciones de algunas series y anime sólo serán menciones, pueden buscarlas o no. Incluso las canciones que pondré. El OC que cree está en la universidad, pero eso no significa que sepa todo (de acuerdo con estudios recientes, incluso un universitario puede ignorar el conocimiento que debería de tener en esa etapa). La puse en Literatura porque no conozco mucho sobre otras carreras y lamento eso, porque no quiero escribir sobre una carrea y que vengan a decirme que no debería de escribir sobre eso si no lo estoy estudiando. Así que decidí poner una carrera que entendiéramos las personas que escribimos fics y las que leen, no sé mucho, pero espero defenderme.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie "Lilith" Kiryû D. Ciffer. **


End file.
